New Vegas Aftermath
by slp263
Summary: My idea for the aftermath of New Vegas. Am not expecting good response due to the faction


**Fallout New Vegas Epilogue**

The Second Battle of Hoover Dam has ended with a crushing victory for the Legion against the NCR and now New Vegas and the Mojave Wasteland have fallen under the Legion's banner. New Vegas now stands as the new capital for the Legion and they have renamed it Novus Roma or New Rome though few outsiders have taken to calling it by its new name.

The Legion's march into NCR heartland however has suffered a major setback as thanks to the gallant efforts of some brave soldiers the Long 15 and surrounding roads cannot be used by the Legion. The NCR soldiers collapsed the Ranger Monument to form a barricade and turned the Mojave Outpost and surrounding area into a highly radioactive waste though at a cost of their lives.

The Legion must now look for a more viable route into NCR heartland in order to continue its conquest of the west. Though many know it is not a question of ''if'' the Legion finds a route but ''when''.

Hoover Dam now stands as the bridge between the capital of New Rome and the rest of the Legion Empire. The amount of traffic across the bridge has grown and Caesar has secured it as it stands as the main bridge across the Colorado until Caesar can build another one. The caravans and traders are happy the Legion is in control of the Dam as they all knew the NCR would charge a high tariff in order to use the route.

Hoover Dam continues to generate power thanks to capture of the NCR engineers who have taught the Legion how to operate the Dam though against their will. Power is sent into the Mojave and the rest of the Legion lands, depriving NCR of power as well. The Legion is using it new found knowledge to fully restore the dam to full operational status and rumors are Caesar plans to use this knowledge to restart other dams across his empire or build new ones so they can be the main form of power generation in the Legion.

Hoover Dam will always be remembered as the gateway between two empires and where one would eventually come to dominate the other one. For months after the battle the Dam and the roads around the dam were full of crucified NCR personnel and some say the water at the Dam was red for a while.

 **Legion Hierarchy**

 **Emperor** **:** Caesar (Edward Sallow)

 **Grand Legate** : Lanius

 **Prefect of the Praetorian:** Lucius

 **Tribune of the Frumentarii** : Vulpes Inculta

 **Consul** : Marcus Licinus Crassus, Responsible for Economic oversight and Maintenance of the Legion Lands

 **Praetor** : Quintus Silo, Responsible for public works, roads, waterways and other infrastructure

 **Quaestor** : Drusus Cladius, Responsible for financial management

 **Grand Architect** : Aemilis Philippus, Responsible for civil and military innovation

Overview of the Legion

The Legion now controls territory in Arizona, Utah, New Mexico, Colorado and Nevada and continues to expand. The Land is divided into provinces and a province can either be a civilian or military province.

Military Provinces are on the frontier of the Legion and are under the control of a Legate chosen by and reports directly to Caesar. These provinces are garrisoned with a respectable fighting force and The Legate is also responsible for expanding the frontier of the Legion.

Civilian provinces are lands not near the front and fall under the control of a Governor chosen by Caesar but reports to both Caesar and the Consul. These provinces have a small garrison in order to maintain Caesar Law and Legion customs.

All men in the Legion must serve the Legion so all will fight in the military. After many years of service they are discharged from the army sometimes with land and now enjoy life as a Citizen of the Legion. Men can choose to remain in the military.

Civil position holders (consul, governor, praetor etc.) cannot be serving in the military at the same time but all would have served in the military. They must have achieved high rank in the Legion.

Legionaries cannot marry without permission from Caesar himself and the majority have to wait until they are discharged in order to start a family. High ranking Officers are usually given permission to marry.

Women cannot serve in the military and while to many outsiders they think women in the Legion are nothing more than cattle that are not entirely true. Women are considered second class citizens in the Legion but they are of higher rank then slaves, free people and outsiders. Women are forbidden from owning land but they are able to own slaves and operate businesses. As the majority of the men are serving in the military women form the main economic backbone of the Legion. Women of the Legion find it an honor to marry Legionaries and Officers and give birth to the next generation of Legionaries.

The Legion continues to maintain its policy of assimilation and as a result cross tribal marriages are the main form of marriage across the Legion. Caesar himself takes a major interest in the marriages in the Legion as he knows cross-breeding among the former tribes is the best way to assimilate them into the Legion.

The Legion is a massive slave empire but unlike other slavers the Legion adopts a hierarchal society where slaves are at the bottom. This means that when it comes to normal economic activity within the Legion that yes slaves form most of the work but they must always be disposed of if ever a citizens wishes to do the work as they are of higher ranks. Most slaves hope that their masters fancy them so that they can seek permission to marry them and raise their social standing.

To outsiders they could not grasp why the Legion would want New Vegas except for slaves and land as they knew the Legion had high morals. While it is true that the Legion detests the use of alcohol and drugs there are other vices that are allowed. Gambling is a main sector in the Legion with an array of games played, which is why the casinos across the Mojave remained operational their revenue helping further Legion campaigns. Brothels and prostitution are also common across the Legion with again taxes from this sector going on to help the Legion in their quests.

Caesar's word is law so if he wants something done anywhere across the Legion or the world then it will be done by the people of the Legion. Caesar himself is the only one able to promote the men of the Legion which is why all men aim to please Caesar.

Naturally there is no governor either civil or military in the capital province as it falls under the direct control of the hierarchy or to be more specific Caesar himself.

Tribes Assimilated/Destroyed

Great Khans: Allies of the Legion and assisted them in their conquest of the Mojave wasteland. As reward for their loyal service they were assimilated into the Legion and the tribe's identity ceased to exist.

Scorpions: A small raider gang in West Vegas. Its women and young enough men were taken into the Legion and the rests of its members and non-cooperative women were put to the blade.

Jackals: A raider gang that terrorized the Mojave. It members were hunted down by the Legion with very few being taken into the Legion, the tribe ceased to exist.

Vipers: A raider gang that terrorized the Mojave. It members were hunted down by the Legion with very few being taken in to either slavery or assimilated and the tribe ceased to exist.

Fiends: A large violent and drug crazed raider gang that was used as fodder by the Legion in their war against NCR. The Fiends suffered heavy losses in their attacks against the NCR but managed to lock them down in many areas. The Legion exterminated all of its members after their victory in the Mojave as there was no further used to them and was unimpressed by them.

Powder Gangers: As never fully under one leader and just a similar affiliation, the different groups had different fates. The large gang under Eddie at the NCR Correctional Facility was dealt a crushing blow when the NCR retook the facility and most members did not escape the carnage. The gang under Samuel Cooke managed to gain membership into the Great Khans and as a result was forced assimilated into the Legion when the Great Khans were assimilated, though not many survived the process. Any other smaller gangs quickly left the Mojave wasteland or faced the brutal Legion justice.

Omertas: Allies of the Legion and assisted the Legion in New Vegas by attacking the NCR Embassy and Securitrons. They were assimilated into the Legion and their identity was eliminated. Their brothel experience may prove useful to the Legion but the unfavorable entertainment was removed by the Legion.

White Glove Society: Allied to the Legion and assisted them in New Vegas in attacking the NCR and Securitrons. The Legion was not exactly impressed of the cannibalism and to illustrate their displeasure the leaders of the White Glove were publically crucified. The remaining members were assimilated into the Legion and its identity ceased to exist.

The Chairmen: Independent and aggressively defended their casino The Tops in the chaos during the battle. It took the Legion marching into New Vegas for them to surrender. Their members were forcibly assimilated into the Legion and its identity ceased to exist. Caesar plans to use them in order to create a theatre way of life within the Legion, though actors and performers standing in the Legion would only be a little higher then slave.

The Kings: Independent and a major player in Freeside, the Legion was impressed with them to a point for their somewhat hostility to the NCR. However there was no way they would join or side with the Legion and as a consequence the Legion butchered them and their identity ceased to exist.

Boomers: The Boomers show of force at Hoover Dam made the Legion cautious of them and chose to leave them alone though only for a while. Prefect Lucius devised a plan to conquer the Boomers and bring their impressive arsenal into the Legion. The Legion would tunnel under into their base and come up in the middle of their base, when the Boomers would turn to face them more Legionaries would launch an frontal assault from multiple sides. The Boomers were quickly overrun and could not get into their aircraft due to the Legionaries speed and found themselves conquered. The older members were slain and the rest of the members were assimilated into the Legion. Their impressive arsenal was added to the Legion adding more artillery and allowing the Legion the ability to project their power into the sky.

White Legs: Furious with their failures Caesar chose to eliminate any remaining members. Its men were all purged, women sold into slavery or given to citizens and its children taking into the Legion. The once mighty White Legs were never spoken of ever again.

80s: A formidable tribe in the northern parts of Nevada. Caesar did not want this foe so close to his capital so he dispatched Grand Legate Lanius to deal with them. Within a few short months the tribe had fallen to Lanius and its members were assimilated into the Legion, helping to secure the Legion conquests in Nevada.

Towns and Settlements of the Mojave.

Sloan: Its inhabitants fled when they heard Hoover Dam had been lost to the Legion but the town was not abandoned for long. The nearby quarry was sought after by the Legion and soon the town and nearby quarry became full of slaves and their overseers. The quarry continued to produce output and it is much easier thanks to the deathclaw problem being taking care before the Legion conquest.

NCR Sharecropper Farms: This area and the other surrounding farms in the southern parts of New Vegas became known as just The Farms. During the chaos of the Legion advance into the Mojave these fields were put to the torch either by the retreating NCR or the Fiends. Though the land was not salted and still could be used to grow crops for the Legion and within a short time crops were again growing across all the farms. Discharged Veteran Legionaries and other distinguish Legionaries or officers were given the lands by Caesar himself, though some of the farms were incorporated into the personal property of Caesar. Luckily for the new farmers the water situation had been resolved helping ensuring good harvests for the years to come.

Boulder City: As the sight of where the Legion lost the First Battle for the Hoover Dam its significance was not lost to the Legion. Boulder City served as support to the dam and needed to be taken to cut it off. The Legion managed to secure the town with ease when they began their push into the Mojave cutting the dam off. The city was razed to the ground and the earth was salted as to show what happens to those that think they can defeat the Legion.

Novac: The people of Novac managed to escape relatively unscathed from the Mojave thanks to outside help and its low priority to the Legion. Only some chose to remain and quickly found themselves either killed or a slave of the Legion. Gilson Scrap Yard proved useful to the Legion as not only could they use the materials but the pack of dogs there would prove useful. However most of them were too loyal to Old Lady Gibson and fought the Legion in their futile attempt to protect her, only a few dogs survived and were taking into the hound breeding programme of the Legion. Eventually life returns to Novac in the form of citizens of the Legion making Novac one of many towns inside the Legion. Though the dinosaur was torn down by the Legion as it had no strategic value to them Legion as Novac was not located close to any front.

North Vegas Square: An independent and xenophobic community with a small scale gang problem. Its residents ever proud tried to resist the advancing Legion but were quickly overwhelmed. Most residents were killed by the Legion and those that were not quickly found themselves a slave in the Legion. The area would be remodeled and incorporated in the larger New Vegas as Caesar began to build his New Rome.

West-Side: A somewhat idyllic independent community that showed that you could be independent in New Vegas. Though it had a militia to defend itself most members chose to flee rather than face Legionaries. Though most of the militia fled the battle for West-Side was not easy as Mean Son of Bitch put up a decent fight as did the remaining residents. The community's bravery was not enough and quickly found itself at the mercy of the Legion. Impressed with their bravery the Legion gave mercy killings to those they deemed worthy while the undesired elements of the town were dealt with brutally. Any who did not fall into these categories quickly found themselves a slave in the Legion. The area was incorporated into the wider New Rome and was remodeled along Caesar plans.

The Thorn: As a battle arena community the Legion was impressed by them and chose to either assimilate them or grant merciful deaths. The Legion would take the impressive supply of beasts the Thorn had managed to gather and use it across all of their arenas in their lands. The Thorn itself was closed down as it was located underground but the area above the Thorn was remolded into the arena district of New Rome.

Freeside: The Legion march into Freeside met little resistance from the locals and the Legion was even impressed that they had caused trouble for the NCR. The Legion was impressed to a point as most locals were drunks, undesirables or junkies and for that most were crucified. Some locals were given mercy killings by the Legion due to their actions against NCR while the rest were to become slaves. Freeside would never be the same again and was incorporated into New Rome and remodeled along Legion ideology, but for some time its streets were paved with crosses.

The Strip: The heart of New Vegas and was supposed to be impenetrable. The Legions march into The Strip was easy thanks to its allies having already dealt with most of its enemies there. Most people in The Strip were from the NCR and as a result they were either killed in the battle and any that survived were quickly sold into slavery. Lucky 38 became known as Caesar Palace and seat of government for the Legion. The Strip was quickly remolded along Caesar plans as it would serve as the heart of the new capital of the Legion. The Legion also went about trying to repair the monorail which they had sabotage in the lead up to their push into the Mojave.

Goodsprings: A small community that manage to survive against the odds in the wasteland. Its inhabitants fled rather than stay in Legion territory. Those that remained were either put to the blade or found themselves as a slave. The town would not be abandoned for long as the freshwater springs nearby caught the attention of the Praetor who developed the town and its valuable resource. The town was soon repopulated with citizens and slaves of the Legion.

Jacobstown: Supermutants and Nightkin continued to flock to the mountain resort as it was known as a haven for mutants and were a cure could be found. However it quickly became apparent that with the Legion conquering the Mojave they could not remain. The Legion soon placed Jacobstown under siege but thanks to the Nightkin all residents managed to escape and flee to another area to find refuge. Caesar furious at the failure of his Legionaries quickly punished them for their failure. The resort soon saw an influx of citizens and slaves of the Legion and it developed into another settlement of the Legion with a vibrant mining sector.

Primm: Despite it close proximity to the NCR border Primm's citizens soon found itself under the thumb of the Legion. Many found themselves facing Legion justice or slavery, only a few managed to escape unscathed. Primm remains operational but has lost it soul as the Legion destroyed much of what made Primm. Citizens of the Legion have relocated to live in this settlement giving it a much needed population growth. Due to its location close to the border with NCR a Centurion and his century are stationed in the settlement.

Nipton: Razed by the Legion before the great battle it lost it significance in the Mojave. As a final punishment for the town the Legion burnt down every building and salted the earth to show their disdain for the ideals that Nipton had represented.

Military Encampments

Camp McCarran: As the main base of operations for the NCR it was vital that it fall. During the Hoover Dam battle the base came under heavy Fiend attack with its defenders having to repel wave after wave of assaults with the Great Khans eventually joined in. The losses to the NCR personnel quickly took their toll and they no longer had the man power to repel any more waves especially with the Legion now about to take part in the assaults as having linked up with their allies. The survivors were lead out of the base by the remaining officers just as the final assault began. Due to quick timing of the assault the NCR only managed to destroy around half of their equipment and documents leaving the rest for the Legion. The Camp fell into Legion hands soon after. The Camp was renamed the Fields of Mars and was remolded and incorporated into the larger New Rome.

Camp Golf: Out of all military encampments Camp Golf put up the best defense costing the Legion heavy casualties in their assaults. Its soldiers and rangers gave their lives in its defense with only a select few managing to retreat to safety, any that were captured were granted a merciful death by the Legion for their bravery. The camps defense became another symbol for the NCR of how when the odds are against them they will still fight bravely to the last. Camp Golf was renamed Ostia, resettled with citizens and became the major port settlement for the new capital of the Legion.

Camp Forlorn Hope: In the lead up to the final push into the Mojave the Legion managed to massacre the defenders in the camp depriving the NCR of capable officers and sending shockwaves through the wider NCR. NCR kept sending men to hold the position but they no longer had any advantage in the area and were easy prey for the nearby Legionaries. The camp needed to be eliminated in the push as it served as support for the Dam and was quickly and easily taken by the Legion in their main push. The camp was razed to the ground during the Legions assault to cut off the Hoover Dam.

HELIOS One: A solar power plant that was a high priority target for the Legion in their pushed into the Mojave. Its defenders tried to resist the Legion but they had mange to gain knowledge of its weak points and easily took the plant. As the plant was the fall back point for the Dam many retreating NCR troopers came here only to be cut down by the Legionaries in waiting. Lucky for the Legion the plant was already operation by the time they took it over and lucky for others as the dark secret of the plant would remain out of their hands. The Legion keeps the plant operating sending power to their assets and they are learning to replicate the power of the sun to build other plants similar across their lands.

Aerotech Office Park: A refugee center run by the NCR many people fled here during the Mojave push as they thought it would be safe. Unfortunately for them the Legion soon came and seized the complex killing those that tried to resist. Near all the people here were taken in to be slaves of the Legion with only a few managing to escape to safer lands. This area quickly found itself becoming the main slave marketplace for New Rome and the surrounding Mojave.

East Pump Station: The main water station for NCR as Fiends had managed to capture the West one. The station was a high priority target for the Legion and they quickly seized it before the NCR could sabotage it and giving the Legion control of the water for New Vegas. The Legion now uses this pump station and its sister in the west to manage the water for New Rome. They are also learning from it as to further upgrade their water infrastructure across their empire.

Ranger Stations: As the main lines of communication for NCR in the Mojave the Legion sought to remove them as to disrupt NCR operations. Charlie had already been razed before the great push but the others had managed to remain operational. During the push the Legion and its allies assaulted these camps to further sow chaos and cripple communications in the NCR with Alpha, Bravo, and Delta and Echo all falling in battle to the advancing Legion while Foxtrot fell to the Great Khans. The Legion razed all of the camps to the ground and none of the NCR personnel stationed in these camps survived.

Bitter Springs: A refugee camp with a dark past and an array of problems but luckily they had been fixed by the time of the Legion push into the Mojave. With reinforcements from other encampments they managed to repel Legion assaults. During the Hoover Dam battle the Legion mustered another assault this time with the Great Khans aiding them. It was a slaughter for the camp with the defenders losing their lives and the refugees being taking as slaves. Over time the area mainly the recreation area developed into the town of Despero.

188 Trading Post: A trading camp station on a section of crossroads and was a low priority target for the Legion. As was a low target many of its inhabitants managed to flee to safety though Caesar did send agents after the Forecaster but he had chosen to take his own life rather than be taken by Caesar. As other roads become more stable the significance of this place diminished but a small settlement of citizens and slave began to form and was named Bivio.

Cottonwood Cove: A Legion encampment which they used to operate on the West side of the Colorado River. The Legion managed to cause many problems for the NCR due to their presence here. During the push into the Mojave the Legion launched a great assault from here to secure the southern Mojave and outmaneuvered the NCR. The encampment was abandoned by the military but due to its location it developed into the port settlement of Mareen full of citizens and others of the Legion.

Nelson: A small settlement the Legion used in their war against the NCR and to cut of the NCR lines of support to the Dam. Over time citizens moved to this settlement and it began to develop into another Legion town. The nearby mines are the main source of income for the town.

The Fort/ Legate Camp: The base of operations for the Legion in their Mojave campaign. After their victory there was little point in having such a major fortification and the Legion began to tear it down. Whatever remained became the foundation of a new settlement called Triumphus which would stand as a living monument of what the Legion managed to achieve from this location.

Dry Wells: The site of where the Twisted Hairs were assimilated into the Legion. With their victory in the Mojave the Legion had more viable supply routes now and Dry Wells lost it significance. The wasteland would reclaim this site and it memory and what came before it was lost forever.

Grub n Gulp Rest stop: A small NCR trading post and was a low priority for the Legion. Its residents managed to flee to the safety of other areas. The area was abandoned.

Legion Raid Camp: A small raid camp the Legion used to harass NCR Patrols and supply lines. With their victory in the Mojave there was no point in keeping the camp and was torn down.

El Dorado Substation: A substation used to transform energy into useful power for New Vegas and other areas. Was a high priority target of the Legion and they assaulted the station. While its defenders performed well they still fell to the Legionaries. The Legion now uses the station for the same purpose and plans to learn from it to replicate elsewhere in its empire.

 **Caravan Companies**

Crimson Caravan: The loss of Alice McLafferty, their positions in the east and the increasing hostility of the other caravan companies and NCR politicians have brought a dark cloud over the caravan company. Out of all their competitors it seems the Gun Runners have become fixated on destroying them due to actions that happen in the Mojave but due to increase hostility towards them Crimson has also become more aggressive towards the other caravan companies. Their ability to operate has suffered and they have lost an array of influence within the NCR political sphere and many wonder what the future for the company will be. Thanks to acquiring smaller companies during their expansions into the east Crimson Caravan now has access to a wider range of trade routes which brings some much need hope for the company though time will tell if these were a profitable endeavor. Rumors have also begun to surface that the head office is considering defecting to the Legion due to their lower rates and ease of operations for caravans in their lands. The former Crimson Compound in the Mojave was taken by the Legion and any soul unfortunate to not be killed quickly found themself a slave. The compound has been deprived of its walls and is now used by Legion traders as it becomes the main marketplace for New Vegas.

Gun Runners: The Gun Runners tried to hold their factory in New Vegas against the Legion and while they were better equipped it was apparent they stood little chance against the Legion's tactics. Rather than let their factory and designs fall into the Legion hands they chose to blow up their factory and take everything with it along with any remaining survivor. The rubble of their former factory was soon cleared as the Legion began to remodel the area to become part of their new capital. Unfortunately Crimson Caravan had gotten a hold of their designs and it soon fell into Legion hands as a result of the loss of their compound. This meant the Legion could develop high grade weapons furthering frightening NCR and decreasing the monopoly the Gun Runners had in the weapons trade. The Gun Runners became increasingly hostile to Crimson Caravan as a result of this and there are fears that an all-out caravan war will break out.

Van Graff Family: An organized crime family that also operates as a caravan company, their expansion to the east has ended in a complete failure. Their attempt to betray the Legion has made them be branded as an enemy and anyone associated with the Legion now kills anyone associated with the Van Graffs on sight. Crimson Caravan blames them for their recent downturn as the Van Graffs were not careful enough in their scheme to control the eastern trade and as a result have placed a blockade upon the Van Graffs severely diminishing their ability to operate outside their own holdings. The Brotherhood of Steel has also become openly hostile to them as they actively seek to reclaim the energy arsenal that the Van Graffs have accumulated. Always hostile to NCR matters have only gotten worse with high tariff now being applied against them and some in the political landscape are pushing for them to be eliminated. No one associated with the Van Graffs made it out of the Mojave and all associated with it were put to death either before or after the Legions conquest. The Van Graff Family has mostly retreated to their strongholds in New Reno and the rumor is they plan to take over the city.

Happy Trail Caravan Company: With the East firmly in the hands of the Legion the final nail in the coffin for the company was finally nailed in. It soon began to sell of any remaining trade route it had, most to Crimson Caravan. The company became extinct and its legacy vanished from the minds of the people except a select few.

Dale Barton: An independent trader who operates inside Legion territory. Dale has seen his prospect increase dramatically as the Legion advances into Nevada. Dale is always surprised at how differently the Legion and NCR treat their traders and cannot fathom why the NCR appears to restrict the trade and allow corruption while the Legion though societally stricter allows for traders to operate and has a less corrupt enterprise.

 **Vaults**

Vault 22: Knowing the stories and seeing it for themselves the Legion wisely chose to burn vault 22. The fire destroyed any trace of the vile vault and all what had spawned from it.

Vault 3: The vault served as the base of operations for the Fiends. There are rumors that the Fiends suffered heavy losses here before the Second Battle of Hoover Dam but all that is known for certain is it is the sight of where the Legion massacred them. Vault 3 was filled in with concrete by the Legion and it surrounding area was redeveloped and incorporated into New Rome.

Vault 11: Hearing that it was cursed the Legion sent agents to investigate it. Upon seeing that someone else had already cleared it out The Legion chose to demolish the entrance. Only a few would now know of the dark secret that had transpired inside Vault 11.

Vault 19: The knowledge provided by the new members of the Great Khans the Legion chose not to destroy the vault. The slaves of the Legion now mine the sulphur from the caves below allowing the Legion to have more resources used in the manufacturing of their explosives.

Vault 22: The Vault was completely sealed in with concrete by the Legion as the detested underground living and did not wish for any of it in the heart of their new capital.

Vault 34: At the cost of many slaves the Legion took everything of value from this vault, including the radioactive barrels with the Legion had turned into weapons. After everything of value was taken the vault was sealed in with concrete and their existences vanish from the minds of people. Unintentionally the use of concrete helped to shield the outside world of the radiation of Vault 34.

 **Minor Factions of the Mojave**

Brotherhood of Steel: The destruction of their bunker has caused any survivor to have a mass exodus from the Mojave. The Brotherhood continues to fight for survival against the NCR who now seems hell bent on destroying them once and for all. However now they have to contend with the advancing Legion and many members are wondering how they and their brothers and sisters are falling to men who rarely have any advance technology. Luckily for the Brotherhood before its destruction the Mojave chapter managed to place a listing device on top of Black Mountain. The devise allows the Brotherhood to know some of the Legions plans and for their members to slip into Legion territory. Most outsiders believe that with the NCR and Legion against them the Brotherhoods number of days is quickly running out.

Followers of the Apocalypse: Given permission to leave the Mojave but forbidden from ever entering Legion territory most chose to accept the generosity of Caesar and leave the Mojave. Old Mormon Fort was torn down by the Legion as they began to redevelop New Vegas along their plans. Those at the Medical Centre on the outskirts of town were not as lucky as the Legion massacred the guards and took the staff into slavery in the hopes of adding their knowledge of human anatomy into the Legion. All contact was lost with the personnel at the outpost the Followers had developed and it is unknown which group is responsible. With hostility from both the NCR and Legion many in the organization argue that they should use their advance knowledge to fight back but others are quick to remind them that it is thinking like that is why Caesar Legion exists. The Followers keep trying to explore and aid other communities but in a changing world it is increasingly hard for them to continue their noble quest.

Atomic Wrangler: The Garret twins saw their business prospects increase exponentially before the Hoover Dam battle and they hoped the good times could continue. During the chaos in they kept their casino in locked down to protect it and had their guards aggressively defend it. They only opened their doors once they saw Legionaries marching into Freeside. The Legion was brutal in its justice against the Garrets as they killed the 'undesired' talent, crucified the guards and would only allow one twin to live. The twins had to fight each other in a battle to the death to decide which one would live. The victor continues to run the Wrangler in New Rome though under the strict rules of the Legion so most of the vice is gone. The taxes on the Wrangler profits provide funds for further Legion campaigns.

The State of Utobitha: Black Mountain was found abandoned by the time the Legion marched into the Mojave. The super-mutants here had already been dealt with and none continue to arrive. Due to its radioactivity the Legion could find no use out of the site and as a result Black Mountain would remain abandoned for years to come.

Bright Brotherhood: The group managed to achieve its goal of rocketing out of the wasteland to create a new beginning, though not every rocket made it. Some members returned eventually and helped other people across the Mojave flee from the Legion before leaving again. Only stories of the crazy cult remain and each story is crazier than the last but people do remember the generosity they showed and wonder did they ever create their paradise.

Enclave: Though not all its members participated in the Battle of Hoover Dam all members did leave on their vertibird out of the Mojave. They also demolished their bunker before leaving ensuring nothing of theirs would remain. While the Legion does not actively hunt them it is known that there agents are looking for members or structures as to gain further knowledge on the group. The members eventually went their separate ways again and found new communities to be a part of again.

Michael Angelo Workshop: Known for his skills in architecture Michael Angelo was enslaved by the Legion. His assistants would all join him in slavery but none would remain with him. Angelo now designed building and statues to be built within the New Rome making into the city that Caesar desired. The workshop itself has become the office of the Grand Architect who ensures that many grand ideas continue to flow from it.

 **NCR Officer Personnel**

President Aaron Kimball: Assassinated a few days before the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. His death sent shockwaves throughout the NCR as if he can be assassinated what hope do they have of being protected. His death has also sparked a political crisis in the NCR as while the vice president should assume command he is widely disliked by the senators who wish for their speaker to become the new acting president. Others argue that a vote should be held in order to end this crisis but others say they need stability right now and an election usually does not bring stability. Kimball death has also harmed the rangers' reputation as it was their duty to protect him as they are meant to be the best and clearly they have shown to be incompetent and now politicians argue for a new guard to be created.

General Lee Oliver: The general has not been since the loss of Hoover Dam and it is believed he either fell in combat or is hiding in disgrace, most choose to believe the latter. Near everyone blames him for the defeat in the Mojave campaign and his name is forever disgraced. Some say it is because of him that the NCR will be destroyed. The general has become a symbol of what happens when politics interferes with the military.

Colonel Cassandra Moore: A noted militarist who bravely defended Hoover Dam in the Legions assault. It is known she was killed in action while defending the Dam; the NCR would have you believe it took two cohorts to bring her down but the truth is she fell easily to the blade of Legate Lanius. Moore has become a symbol of the nationalist military faction inside the NCR as she favoured a stronger arm approach for the NCR where it crushes all of its enemies. This faction is gaining popularity due to the defeat in the Mojave.

Ambassador Dennis Crocker: The riots in Freeside and the sabotage of the mono-rail he was trapped inside the embassy during the battle. Was gunned down when the Omertas and White Glove Society stormed the embassy. The diplomatic division of the NCR is under increased scrutiny due to Crocker's actions in the Mojave. It was apparent that due to the number of allies the Legion managed to gather NCR was disliked in the area showing that Crocker failed as did appeasement measures to the locals. Many argue for the diplomacy division of NCR to be scrapped, mainly the nationalist militaristic faction, as they have failed in their mission but their supporters argue it is because of military hard liners that their diplomacy failed.

Colonel James Hsu: A calm and level headed officer who had the respect of the NCR army. He commanded from Camp McCarran and tried his best to keep the communication and supply lines open during the Legion attack on the Mojave. It is not known how he died in the Fiends assaults upon Camp McCarran only that he did in fact die. Hsu has become a symbol of the traditionalist movement as he was known to read a situation and determine the best course of action either a diplomatic or military one. Many say that if Oliver had listen to him more perhaps the situation in the Mojave would have gone differently.

Colonel Royez: A proud and capable officer who was responsible for maintaining the supply routes along the Long 15 due to getting on the wrong side of Oliver. He led his men to reinforce Mojave Outpost and to ensure the safe evacuation of the Mojave Wasteland. He came up with the idea to deny the use of Long 15 to the Legion to prevent their march into the NCR heartland. He gave his life to ensure the safety of the NCR heartlands. Is credited with preventing the immediate collapse of the NCR and highly honoured in the NCR and known as the leader of the Brave Company. He is a reminder as to why politics should remain out of the military as why was this capable officer stuck in charge of guard duty.

Major Dhatri: A commander officer at Camp McCarran and tried to secure the surrounding area to help improve NCR interests. He commanded his troops and fought bravely when the Fiends began their assaults on the camp. His command managed to repel combined Fiend and Great Khans assault for a while. Eventually was overwhelmed and died in combat.

Major Knight: A commanding Officer at the Mojave Outpost and in charge in supplies. Kept Mojave open to allow evacuation and fought beside Colonel Royez and his men in the defence of the outpost. He is known as one of the brave company.

Captain Parker: Commander of the Aerotech Office Park and tried his best to ease the refugee suffering. Was overwhelmed with an influx of fleeing people and was quickly cut off from the rest of the NCR. Is known he fell in combat trying to defend the area from the Legion.

Captain Giles: Commander of the Bitter Springs camp and manage to turn things around thanks to outside help. Tried to defend the camp but it was easily taken by the combined might of the Legion and Great Khans. It is known the Great Khans did not make her death quick or painless.

Captain Roland Curtis: A commanding officer at McCarran who help organise the logistics for NCR. During the assaults upon Camp McCarran quickly become the highest ranking officer. He is credited with saving many lives at the Camp as order the retreat as it became apparent the situation was futile. Many soldiers say they owe him their lives and he is one of the few officers to make it out of the Mojave. Was promoted directly to Colonel due to his heroic actions and assigned to a task force with organising the defence against the Legion.

Lieutenant Hayes: The commanding officer at Primm outpost and charged with keeping the road open. Thanks to his actions and those that aided him he managed to reduce gang activity around the area ensuring the road remained open. As the road remained open it became the only viable retreat route for the NCR. For his efforts was promoted to Captain and assigned to another zone.

Lieutenant Carrie Boyd: An officer in charge of the military police at Camp McCarran. She was at Camp McCarran when the Fiend assaults began. It is not known how she died only that she died during the McCarran battle.

Lieutenant Monroe: Commanding officer in charge of Boulder City. Defended Boulder City in the Legion push into the Mojave but was quickly overwhelmed as the Legion still had staging points on the western section of the Colorado. He died in combat while valiantly trying to defend his post.

Lieutenant Romanowski: Commanding Officer in charge of the Sharecropper Farms. During the Second Battle of Hoover Dam he and his command quickly left the farms as there were no defensive positions there. Relocated to Camp McCarran and helped to defend it against the Fiend assaults. Fell in combat when the Great Khans joined the battle.

Lieutenant Haggerty: Commanding Officer in charge of HELIOS One who managed to get the power situation sorted out. As the sight was a high priority target for the Legion she came under heavy Legion attack. The Lieutenant was captured during the attack and was taken in as a slave for the Legion. As the site was falls back point for the NCR it loss to Legion inflicted heavy causalities on the retreating NCR and as a result Haggerty has been discredited across the NCR.

Lieutenant Gorobets: The commander of First Recon. He and his squad should have been near to the Front but the Fiend assault on Camp McCarran kept him and his squad positioned there. Fought bravely during the assaults and kept the Fiends and Great Khans out of the camp. He gave his life after the retreat had been order as to buy time so others could escape. Has been highly decorated for his bravery and First Recon has become more distinguish in the eyes of NCR, some even say they are better than the rangers.

Sargent McCreedie: Commanding Officer at Camp Golf and also responsible for the training of new recruits. He and his troops fought bravely in their attempts to defend the camp against the Legion. He managed to hold his ground longer than most against the Legion but eventually was overwhelmed and was captured. As a sign of respect the Legion granted him a merciful death.

Sargent Astor: He tried to remove Legion activity in the south of the Mojave and watch over former Camp Searchlight. Took his own life when he realised he had been fooled and the Legion had managed to ambush the ambushers he had placed in his attempts to remove the Legion activity.

Sargent Lee: He and his squad helped to take back the NCR Correctional facility and reduce Powder Ganger activity in the area. These actions help ensure the route remain open for the NCR and aided them in their retreat out of the Mojave. Retreated out of the Mojave and continues to serve in the military.

Sargent Bitter Root: First Recon member and second in command. Fought bravely in the Fiend assaults on Camp McCarran and is known to have the highest number of confirmed kills on the Great Khans. Helped to organise the retreat from the camp and was order by his CO to make sure the squad made it out alive. He and his squad made it out of the Mojave alive. The losses of his father and CO have taken a toll on him but he continues to serve. Was promoted to Lieutenant and made the new commander of his First Recon squad.

Ranger Chief Hanlon: Details are sketchy on how it exactly happened but all that is known that he lost his life in the Mojave campaign. An investigation into what exactly happened in the Mojave revealed that disputes between him and General Oliver caused disunity among the troops and rangers and that communication lines were not operating at efficient levels. The investigations findings suggest Hanlon was more at fault in this regard. Debate now rages in the NCR senate how much does this former war hero hold any responsible for what transpired in the Mojave and how many other rangers were involved in this plot. Hanlon's actions have caused more scrutiny against the rangers and people wonder what the future of the rangers will be.

Ranger Jackson: Commanding Officer in charge of the Mojave Outpost. He led the rangers at the Outpost out to meet the Legion advancements on the southern roads leading to the Mojave Outpost. He kept the Legion at bay so they could not cut off the Northern roads leading to the outpost. Fell in battle against the Legion but his actions helped to ensure many NCR troopers managed to escape the Mojave.

 **Office of Science and Industry**

Thomas Hildern: The director for the Eastern offices. Secured all the data the department had gathered in the East and tried to destroy all data before leaving. However all data relating to power generation and water was not deleted given the Legion the knowledge but thankfully nothing else. He escaped with his life from Camp McCarran thanks to the retreat from the camp. Has been promoted in the department and is now one of the most important directors and is mainly responsible for the Bioscience division with a main focus on plants.

Angela Williams: A researcher and top aide to Hildern. Tried to remain hidden during the attacks upon Camp McCarran but was killed in one of the many explosions.

 **Important Legionaries**

Gaius Magnus: A renowned Centurion who assimilated more tribes for the Legion before the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. Also kept the supply routes open for the Fort allowing the Legion to always have the ability to operate. Was promoted by Caesar to Legate and was dispatched to take command of a province near the Texas frontier and task with expanding Legion territory into Texas.

Aurelius of Phoenix: A Centurion who commanded at Cottonwood Cove and raided and disrupted NCR operations in the Southern Mojave. In the Legion push into the Mojave he slaughtered the rangers of Ranger Station Echo and cut off all the southern roads preventing the NCR from using them. Was tasked by Caesar with infiltrating the NCR heartlands and raid them there to sow the seeds of chaos. It is rumoured the Phoenix is in California.

Silus: A Centurion who was captured by the NCR. Managed to escape his captivity and return to the Legion. Upon his return was arrested for his cowardice and was beaten to death by his fellow Legionaries. Another reminder of what happens to cowards within the Legion.

Dead Sea: A Decanus in charge of the Legion encampment at Nelson and 'ordered' the massacre of Forlorn Hope which gave the Legion the advantage in the area. During the push into the Mojave he and his men razed Forlorn Hope to the ground, captured Boulder City and massacred the rangers at Ranger Station Alpha and Delta effectively cutting Hoover Dam off from NCR support. For his accomplishments in battle was promoted to Centurion by Caesar and continue to serve in the Nevada campaign.

Alexus: A Decanus in charge of Techatticup Mines and responsible for raiding NCR patrols in the area. During the Legion push into the Mojave he removed ranger influence around Nelson, led the capture of HELIOS One and El Dorado Substation, and was responsible for ambushing the retreating NCR troops coming to this fall back point. For his accomplishments in battle Caesar promoted him to Centurion and was dispatched to the Legion's northern fronts.

Severius: A Decanus stationed at Cottonwood Cove and aided Legion activity in the area. In the push into the Mojave assisted in the cutting off of the southern roads from the NCR. He managed to gain knowledge over explosive which proved useful in his and other Legion endeavors. He was dispatched to the eastern front to aid in Legion advancements there.

Karl: A Frumentarii agent who gained and maintained the alliance with the Great Khans. As the Great Khans proved useful in the Legion push into the Mojave was rewarded with slaves and permission to marry by Caesar, though to a Great Khan girl. He was dispatched to the northern front to negotiate similar alliances with the tribes located there.

Cato Hostlilus: A Frumentarii agent who helped to assassinate President Aaron Kimball. He is believed to still be operating inside NCR lands and eliminating important officials and business people to continue to sow chaos within the NCR.

 **Other Areas**

 **Sierra Madre:** The Courier had managed to escape the cursed casino and some say with the famous treasure too. The cloud continued to surround the Casino resort providing the perfect deterrence for any outsider who tried to venture into the resort. Any who were foolish enough to brave the cloud were quickly cut down by the inhabitants and the security systems of the resort. The new warden of the resort does her best to maintain the operational status of the resort and has begun to study the cloud as to learn all its secrets. Though the warden knows the cloud is the only thing keeping outsiders away so must take care when trying to study it. Rumours are everywhere that the new Warden's old loyalties are not forgotten and one group does have access to the Sierra Madre.

 **Zion Canyon:** This once peaceful and tranquil canyon has once again witnessed bloodshed. Aided by the Courier the New Canaanites and their allies managed to safely evacuate from the canyon helping to ensure that blood would not continue to be spilled here. Known for its clean water and resource abundant terrain it was little doubt the Legion itself would come to this area. Under orders from the Praetor waterways were construction out of the canyon to supply other Legion lands. Many citizens have also relocated to this idyllic canyon turning the Canyon into a settlement of the Legion. Zion now stands as another part of the Legion and one of their many spring wells.

Many New Canaanites were unhappy that Zion had fallen into the Legion but they did not have the strength to drive the Legion out. Due to the increase Legion activity in the area the New Canaanites again decided to relocate or else risk being discovered. Many argued they should flee west towards NCR to link up with them but others argued for lands further away to maintain their isolation. The New Canaanites decided to flee to the land formerly known as Montana though some did not decide the journey. Over time the Sorrows and Dead Horses and thanks to a few key members of all groups these communities became indistinguishable from the New Canaanites and it was apparent that they were all one people. Some within the New Canaanites say they should fight back against the outside world as eventually they will run out of places to flee to.

 **Big MT:** The home of advance science, though some groups would wrongly argue, and it now also serves as the home of the whole Courier. Thanks to the SINK and all the other AI programs Big MT is once again turning into a place of advance research though this time in areas that will actually prove useful to the world. The 'Great' Minds of Big Mt are thankful that someone like the Courier had come along and set them back on the right path of science, giving up on all intentions to leave the research facility.

Dr 0 is forever grateful towards to Courier for helping him with his name. He again has taken up in the robotics field mostly dealing with all the dangerous ones out in the wastes and how the helpful ones can be improved. He is also happy with the Courier as rumor is he had something to do with the death of Mr. House.

Dr 8 is grateful the Courier took the time to understand him and for helping him in his projects. 8 continue to willing aid the Courier in the advancement of science and works to develop useful sound technologies for the world.

Dr Borous grieved for his pet and best and only friend Gabe and was thankful the Courier had shown how much of a monster he was becoming. He was also surprised to see how much good the Cyberdogs from the X-8 facility were doing for the world thanks to the Courier helping out in the X-8 facility. He vowed to create even more animals that would go on to better the world but the Courier redirected him into dealing with the ones that currently exist and work out how to deal them with them.

Dr Dala is thankful to the Courier for reminding her it means to be human again. She now works on compounds that could go on to improve the world in either medicine or construction, and also work on reducing the amount Lobotomites around Big MT.

Dr Klien has let go of being the leader of Big MT and even the other Think Tanks and has been happy to place the burden upon the Courier. He now works on the energy field seeking to improve the weaponry and to prove that his energy melee weapons are not just him wanting to play science fiction and are actually useful.

Reconciliation between Mobius and the other Think Tanks is still not currently an option but over time it might but for the time being he remains in the Forbidden Zone. Mobius continues to research ideals that could actually be useful to society focusing on improving agriculture and water quality. While the SINK is the right hand of the Courier Mobius functions as the left hand and he quiets enjoy conversing with an individual like the Courier.

The program at the X-13 Facility was forced to return to Big MT as events in the Mojave removed all her test subjects at the REPCONN office. She has taken to new leadership in Big MT and now performs her new duties.

Teleportation is still the only way in and out of Big MT thanks to the fence and terrain around it ensuring that the outside world cannot interact with it. Over time Big MT will interact with the outside world but this time bringing hope and not destruction as it previously had.

 **The Divide:** Given the choice of another Armageddon in the current violent world the Courier chose NO as while the world was violent it was working to rebuild itself. The warheads across the Divide have been detonated causing the landscape to once again change and cause the land to become even more inhospitable. The Courier was saddened that this area became even more inhospitable but they knew the alternative would have been worse. The Markman continue to roam the area though at lower numbers and thankfully to the outside world they never venture out from the Divide as they seem transfixed on this location. Any unfortunate creature that travels to this area quickly succumbs to the radiation and if they managed to live become highly irradiated themselves. The tunnelers which were the biggest threat to the outside world bar the warheads were once again disturbed from the exploding warheads. Ulysses did his best to keep them contain in the Divide but he knew it was only a matter of time before they escaped and wreak havoc on the other wastelands. One day he witnessed the Courier return to the Dive but this time with the mechanical scorpions of Big MT which were capable of tunneling down to the tunnelers nests. The ground shook as the great battle below took place but the tunneler problem had mostly been solved. The mechanical scorpions became another common sight in the Divide. Confident the situation was handled Ulysses once again started to venture the wastes out in the world, though rumor is old loyalties to the bull have not fully disappeared. Though a dangerous and inhospitable place, the Divide is only a danger to itself as contact with the outside world rarely happens. Time would eventually forget this place including everything that came before it and how from this one place the world could have ended again.

 **Companions**

Veronica Santangelo: The outsider of the Brotherhood of Steel but even with her status she still aided the group whenever she could. The loss of the only friends and family she had ever known in the Hidden Bunker disaster shook her to her very core. She found it hard to believe that her friend who had helped her in her time of faith crisis and give her peace of mind with her mentor Elijah could have been responsible for the disaster; she instead chose to believe frumentarii agents were responsible. After giving those at Hidden Bunker a proper memorial Veronica vanished from the Mojave and was never seen again. The stories about what happened are numerous but it is believed she either ventured to join other Brotherhood chapters in the east or she found her former flame inside an old resort and chose to stay with her.

Arcade Gannon: Though Arcade and the Courier had developed a bond and counted each other as friends with the latter helping to reform the Enclave Remnant, the support of Caesar Legion drove Arcade to end their partnership. Arcade still thought somewhat highly of the Courier as he was seen doing good for the Mojave and could not fathom why he supported the Legion, the Courier also could not bring himself to sell Arcade into slavery during their rough patch. Arcade did his best to help out in Freeside during the Legion's push into the Mojave but in the midst of the entire chaos Arcade lost his life. The Courier gave him a proper burial after they discovered his body.

Craig Boone: A skilled sniper who journeyed with the Courier during their time in the Mojave. Craig was always grateful the Courier had given the right culprit in his wife's disappearance giving her some justice. It is not known how exactly he died all that is known is he died in the Mojave. The most favourite stories on how he died are the Legion was responsible, The White Glove Society is involved, or after an argument with the Courier he lay dead.

Rose of Sharon Cassidy: A drinker and caravaner the Mojave was not kind to her. Rose had sold her caravan to the Crimson Caravan Company but after venturing with the Courier in the Mojave she journeyed back into the NCR. She had managed to uncover a caravan conspiracy and she returned in order to ensure the caravans would be punished for trying to manipulate the trade earning her many enemies in the industry. Rose has to contend with a few assassination attempts every once in a while. Rose eventually took up caranving again this time operating out of Arroyo who would run supplies into the area formerly known as Washington. Rose has become quite friendly with the local tribe located there as well. She wonders how long this new life will last especially with the advancing Legion nearby.

Raul Tejada: Rescued by the Courier the two would go on to journey across the Mojave. Overtime the two grew close and Raul was convinced to take up his guns once again as being old is not much of a handicap. After a period of helping the people of the Mojave deal with injustice Raul ventured out into other wastelands, there was also little point in staying in town with the Mojave in Legion hands. Eventually all of the wastelands people prayed for the undead vaquero to appear and save them giving rise to a legend.

Rex & Roxie: Thanks to the Courier Rex had a new brain ensuring that the old dog would continue to live. Overtime Rex had access to a wide range of new memories making him happy. Rex was eventually found by Roxie another cyberdog that had traveled with the Courier. They shared a lot in common and mated together giving rise to more litters of cyberdogs, unthinkable but not impossible. Their puppies would go on the serve in the Legion and the two dogs would always be treated well by the Hound masters of the Legion.

Lily Bowen: The sweet kind grandmother Nightkin who after traveling with the Courier ventured back west. She seeks out her former vault to create something her grandkids would be proud of and to collect her lost items. Lily continues to try to remember to take her medication but old people are more forgetful then others.

ED-E: A faithful robot companion who continued to serve the Courier even ended up traveling to Big MT with them. Its logs cleared and itself upgraded it found new purpose as the Couriers companion. Its copy in the Divide which had sent all its logs to it further affirmed its faith in the Courier and a few other upgrades as well. The data collected from ED-E has the potential to go on and help some many people and time will tell if it will go on to do that.

Dean Domino: After many decades of trying Dean finally bested the Sierra Madre. Although he did not claim the famous treasure he still found closure from his past and of course other valuable loot. After a while of venturing around the resort in look of valuables he decided to head towards New Vegas. However upon hearing of the events transpiring there he muttered to himself that Reno ain't that bad. Dean quickly became one of the best acts in the whole of New Reno bring back his fame and more fortune. Dean thinks to himself that he could become one of those casino owners and believes that Atlantic City would be the best place for it.

Dog & God: It is not often that when two opposites come together that something better is created. Dog and God merged together to form a new individual free of the pain of his past except for small flickers and this one has the potential for a bright future. Eventually he met up with the supermutant Marcus and his community and forged a new life for himself. Though for some unknown reason he would always be thankful to a Courier who he knew was responsible for all of this.

Christine Royce: When found by the Courier was nothing more than a mute but now not only has a new voice but stands as the new Warden for the Sierra Madre. Is taking the time to learn everything she can about the area as to figure out how to correct everything that happened here.

Waking Cloud: Waking Cloud eventually moved on with her life after being told the truth about her husband's fate and coming to terms with it. Her faith in the New Canaanites was secured and she continued to aid them in their conversion of her tribe and others. She became the main reason why the conversion of the Sorrows was smooth. Her marriage to a Dead Horse also helped to foster closer ties between them and the Sorrows which helped to maintain the alliance they had with each other and forging them into the larger community. Waking Cloud became one of the most important members in the larger New Canaanite community.

Follows Chalk: Follows Chalk remained with his tribe after being convinced that it was the better option than adventure out in the wastelands. He developed into quite the scout for his people and helped to ensure that the New Canaanites were safe. His skills as a scout help to ensure minimal loss of lives when the New Canaanites began a new passage out of Utah. He accepted the faith of the New Canaanites as it was the faith of Graham. He became a strong supporter of close ties with the New Canaanites as he said they should be closer to Graham's people.

Joshua Graham: The burned man was angry that Zion fell into the hands of the Legion and become a main proponent of fighting back. He was further enraged when the New Canaanites decided to take passage out of Utah in search of a safe haven. Graham continues to be with his people as he believes it is the best path for him. He is gaining support in his fighting back rhetoric as many are sick of leaving their homes, but many say that Graham's vendetta against the Legion blinds him and secretly he wants to prove that he was the greater legate.

 **The Death of Caesar**

The day many outsiders especially the NCR had been hoping for and the day the Legion thought would never come. 9 years after the Second Battle of Hoover Dam Caesar had died in his sleep. During his long reign he had assimilated well over 100 tribes into his Legion, destroyed countless more, rebuilt Rome and forged an Empire that encompassed Arizona, New Mexico, Utah, Colorado, Nevada, Texas, Wyoming and Idaho. Many hoped that the Legion would now tear itself apart fighting for control of this mighty empire. Others thought Grand Legate Lanius would assume command of the Legion while others dreaded the thought. In a very democratic and surprising way Caesar had left orders that the highest rank officials in the Empire would elect the new leader from all high ranking individuals in the Legion. Within a few days a unanimous decision had been reached and Prefect Lucius was named the new Caesar of the Legion. Lucius to that day had continued to be Prefect and defeated any who dare challenge him for the role. But as it is the Legion way becoming Caesar meant stripping away all who you before and just becoming Caesar the living embodiment of the Legion who only cares was ruling and guiding the Legion in its quest. Caesar I 'The Great Unifier' laid dead and Caesar II 'The Bombardier' was now in command of the Legion. The Legion had a smooth transition of leadership and a plan in place if it ever happened again, frightening all outsider who had hoped the death of Caesar would mean the death of the Legion.

 **New Reno**

With the fall of New Vegas New Reno has once again become the gambling capital of the NCR, though a more violent one. New Reno is the last stronghold of NCR in Nevada and its closeness to the front has made it more significant in the eyes of the NCR. The NCR has started building up military encampment here in order to defend this area from the Legion though not all locals are happy about it. New Reno continues to have its famous gang violence with the major gangs have the most influence in the city.

Bishop Family: A powerful organise crime family which can be considered the most powerful in the city. They have the most influence over the drug and gambling activities across the city making them the richest of all the gangs. The Bishop Family is the closest thing the NCR has to allies in New Reno as they have always been supporters of the NCR and their leader Mr. Bishop has a great deal of influence across NCR politics and lands.

Wright Family: A large and powerful organise crime family and is considered one of the most powerful gangs in New Reno. They have the most influence over the alcohol and construction trade in the city and are the largest of any gang in the city. They try to 'clean' the streets of New Reno as they seek to turn New Reno into an actual paradise not just a sinner's paradise. They are also responsible for many charities and projects across the city as they seek to build their vision. Though they have a noble cause they are still violent and as a result of their aim are the gang most involved in the gang warfare that grips the city. They are critics of the NCR build up around New Reno as they believe in an independent city.

Van Graff Family: A powerful crime family that muscled into New Reno and made it their base of operations. Has major influence over the weapons and armor trade in the city and as a result they are the best equipped of all the gangs. As one of their arms is a caravan company they have influence in other cities and can call upon their other soldiers there. They have very friends inside and outside the city and as a result are highly territorial. They are often engaged in gang warfare with the other gangs mainly the Wright family. Luckily for the other gangs the Van Graffs have found themselves under a blockade by other caravaners limiting their ability to operate. They are no friends of the NCR and rumor is they plan to seize control of the city for themselves.

The Dicers: A relatively strong gang that has influence over the waste management of the city. They seek to expand their influence over the city and are often engaged in fights with the other gangs. They are allied to the Bishop Family and most believe they are just part of the wider Bishop Family.

Old Schoolers: A strong and united gang that has influence over the fashion trade in the city. Are smartly dresses and have a weapons deal with the Van Graffs giving them access to weapons. They are engaged in a gang war with the Wright Family who seeks to remove them from the city.

Other Gangs: New Reno is full of other smaller gangs that fight each other for influence but cannot content with the major gangs. Smaller gangs are often used as extra fighters by the major gangs in their wars against each other, well except for the Wright Family which only deals with its own.


End file.
